Cyberdog Nation Rules
This page states and explains the rules of the Dogcraft Minecraft Server, the Dogcraft Cybernation website and the Dogcraft Cybernation Discord server. The official rules and explanations can also be found on the official Dogcraft Discord in the #rules channel. General Dogcraft Rules These rules have been copied over from the Dogcraft Discord's #rules channel, and apply to the Server, Discord and Website. Failure to follow these rules may result in an official warning or ban, depending on the rule and the severity of the violation. Three accumulated warnings result in an automatic ban. Bans can be appealed by private-messaging a Headmod on Discord. # Like Rendog’s channel, our community is family-friendly and PG13. This means swearing and ‘adult content’ are largely prohibited. #* Keep your language PG13. If you wouldn’t say it in front of your grandmother, don’t say it here. #* You may not use abbreviations, acronyms or symbols of swearing either. #* By ‘adult content’, we mean anything involving topics such as pornography, sex, violence, racism, homophobia, politics, religion, alcohol, drugs and piracy. This is not to say you can’t say innocent things like “I have church today”, but discussions involving the topics will be shut down by moderators. #* The points above also apply to skins, profile pictures, usernames, banners and signs. # English is the only language allowed in public, to not exclude anyone and to enable moderation of chat. #* Other languages are allowed to be spoken in private messages if the receiving party consents to this. # No spamming or trolling. #* Generally speaking, the line we draw for spamming in text is “maximum 3 of the same character in a row”. Going over the limit will usually first get a moderator to tell you to stop doing it. Repeat offense may result in an official warning. #* Repeating the same thing over and over again is also seen as spam. #* Spam includes: Letters/numbers, excessive caps, color abuse, font abuse and excessive line breaks. # No advertising in public. #* Advertising servers, websites and products is not allowed in public chat. #* If someone asks you for a website link or Discord invite, you may do so in a private message. #* Advertising shops/services on the server in public chat is not allowed. If you are looking for a shop/service, you may ask about it in chat. If asked about a product/shop in game, you may respond to the question. # You consent to being 13 years or older. #* Due to complications of international law, our policy is to not allow anyone under the age of 13. #* This goes for Discord as well, in compliance with their Terms of Service (see: https://discordapp.com/terms). #* When asked about your date of birth by a staff member, you are obligated to answer truthfully. #* As our servers are located in Europe, our full Privacy Notice, written in compliance with the European GDPR laws, can be found here: https://dogcraft.net/privacy.php. # One account per player, one player per account. #* You are not allowed to have multiple accounts (‘alts’) on the website, server or Discord. If you are caught using multiple, one of them will be banned. If you are using a second account to circumvent a ban, you will be banned for this. #* ou are not allowed to share your account with others. Everything that happens on your account, is your own responsibility. “I was hacked” or “my little sister did it” are not acceptable reasons when rules were broken by your account. # Respect all other players. #* Treat everyone with respect, in public chat and private messages, no matter what the reason. #* Our community is a safe haven for everyone, from religious people to the LGBT+ community. In compliance with Rule 1, these topics are not to be discussed in public, and you are to treat everyone with respect no matter what their age, race, sex, religion or orientation. #* Do not disclose other people’s personal information (name, age, location, etc.) without their explicit consent. #* If someone asks you to leave them alone, honor their request. Do not harass players in private messages, whether it’s on the server, website or Discord. #* We have a ‘zero tolerance’ policy against (cyber-)bullying. # Treat staff members respectfully and follow their directions. Do not backseat moderate. #* All staff members fulfill their function on a voluntary basis. They have been given authority and means to moderate chat and the server, and to act when necessary. They can be recognized by their purple, green, red, orange and blue names. #* Decisions by staff members are final. If you do not agree with a warning, ban or other measures that was taken against you, private message a Headmod on Discord to file an appeal. #* Backseat moderating is not allowed. Moderators are capable of performing their task by themselves, do not try to imitate them or interfere. If you see a rule violation that goes unnoticed by staff, private message them with a screenshot instead of acting upon it yourself. #* On the Dogcraft server, don’t abuse the command /helpop. It’s meant only for situations where a staff member is required, but not responding to you. # Be respectful of RenDog and his involvement in the community. #* RenDog does occasionally pay a visit to the server. If and when he does, be respectful towards him. #* Please refrain from asking when RenDog will be online or releases a new episode. We do not know. #* If and when RenDog streams from the server, do not disrupt this. This includes jumping in his face, crowding him, trying to get his attention in chat, and watching the stream while playing a competitive game against him (‘stream-sniping’). # You are not allowed to be drunk or otherwise intoxicated by substances while using the server, website and Discord. #* It makes you more prone to breaking rules, it’s for your own protection. #* The rule applies to players and staff members alike. Server-specific Rules 11. All General Rules apply to the Dogcraft server. 12. Protect your builds, and build respectfully. 13. While griefing/stealing is prohibited, it’s always better to prevent it. Claim your builds with the tools provided by the server. * You can buy a golden shovel and golden hoe in Spawn for 1 dirt block each. The golden shovel is used to claim land, the golden hoe to lock containers (chests, furnaces, etc.). Guide planned * Do not build within 100 blocks of any other builds or claims without the owner’s explicit permission. It’s advised to take even more distance, to also offer room for expansion for yourself and others. - This also goes for mining resources in for example a mesa or desert. * Do not build offensive, obscene or otherwise inappropriate structures. Keep Rule 1 in mind when building. * You are allowed to build closer to each other in the immediate surroundings of Spawn (~500-1000 blocks). Claims may only be a maximum size of about 25x25. Do not build large pillars near Spawn that only exist to activate your elytra from. Do not build (mob)farms near Spawn. 13. Do not grief or steal. * Do not change, remove or alter builds that aren’t yours without the owner’s explicit permission. * Unclaimed builds and chests are no exception to this. If it’s not yours, don’t touch it. * This extends to purposely damaging the area near someone’s claim, or in public areas. * You are only allowed to remove blocks (obsidian, endstone) from the main End island if you respawn and kill the dragon immediately after. Do not build on the island without removing it (e.g. pillars to destroy crystals). 14. Do not exploit bugs, glitches or anything of the kind. Even if they provide no benefit to you or anyone else. * Item duplication is not allowed. * 0-tick farms are not allowed, as they rely on a confirmed bug. * You are not allowed to break bedrock or get on top of the Nether. * Anything that adds items or changes their properties in a way that is not confirmed as a Minecraft feature, is not allowed. 15. Do not use mods or cracked clients. * The only mod allowed is Optifine. Texturepacks (excluding x-ray) and shaders are also allowed. These are the only exceptions, to enable easier moderation and provide clarity to players. Asking “can this mod be an exception?” will always be answered with “no”. * X-raying results in a permanent ban, as well as fly mods and similar modifications. 16. Cheating the AFK kicker is not allowed. * After 7 minutes, you will be automatically moved to the Hub, where you will not earn DCD or claimblocks. This is to prevent AFK’ing by people to farm resources. * Bypassing this kicker in any way, for example with an AFK pool, flying machine, autoclicker or a rejoin script, is not allowed. * AFK fishers are also bypassing the AFK kicker. You can only use these machines if you are able to respond in chat when asked by a staff member. 17. Use public areas thoughtfully. * Don’t leave items just lying around in the endfarm, pigmen farm. There are Disposal signs to get rid of them. * When the public farms are busy, take turns using them. * Don’t take stuff from the pigmen farm that others gathered, but spend time there yourself to earn it. * Do not build farms or redstone contraptions in the Mall. 18. You are not allowed to build your own enderman farm or pigmen farm. * You can only use those built and maintained by the server. 19. You may not cause large amounts of lag to the server with your farms. * Large industrial iron farms (e.g. Iron Titan or Iron Phoenix) are not allowed. You may only build small 1-village iron farms, with a maximum of 8 in total per base. * Please adhere to a limit of 100 mobs of the same kind in the same area. Exceeding this amount will result in a staff member telling you to cull the herd. Variants of mobs (coloured sheep, coloured llamas, etc.) do not count as separate kinds. * You are allowed to use flying machines, but only if they have a start- and stop point. * You are not allowed to use withers in farms. 20. Only engage in PVP with consent from all parties involved. * Playertraps with things such as lava, TNT or anvils are also covered by this rule. * Currently, PVP is off by default due to a plugin being out of date. 21. Do not spam ‘lag’ or variations of it in chat, this is categorized as ‘spam’. * If you experience lag, one of two possible situations is happening. Either the cause is on your end, in which case we can’t help you, or the cause is on the server’s end, in which case repeated complaining will not fix it. * The word itself is not outlawed, in normal conversations about farms etc. it’s perfectly fine (e.g. “I don’t want to build this machine because it causes a lot of lag”). 22. Elytra’s can only be traded for a minimum of 200 diamonds. * This rule extends to the End warp card, which requires an elytra as one of its ingredients. * Elytra’s cannot be traded for any items or DCD. Borrowing the money or ‘paying later’ is not allowed. * This rule may not be circumvented in any way (e.g. selling a player diamonds only to receive them back right away for the elytra). 23. Diamonds can only be sold for a minimum of 200 DCD. * Trading diamonds for other items is not prohibited by this rule. * This rule extends to diamond blocks (1800 DCD minimum), but not to other items crafted with diamonds (armor, tools, etc). * This rule does not mean elytra can be sold for DCD now. Rule 22 remains unchanged. 24. The server will not reimburse items or currencies that were lost in glitches, lag or crashes. * When purchasing items in the webshop, you have to be logged in on the server, or it will not work. * If the website is down, DCDs will not work properly, as they’re linked to the website. Discord-specific Rules 25. All General Rules apply to the Dogcraft Discord server. 26. The General Rules also apply to voice channels on the Dogcraft Discord. 27. Place messages in the appropriate channels. For example, images should go to #pics2show and not #chat. * Links that do not directly involve Dogcraft are not allowed to be posted anywhere without a staff member’s explicit permission, with the exceptions named explicitly in Rule 25. 28. You are allowed to share (or ‘plug’) your videos, streams, channels or other created content in #shameless_plugs only. * Discord invites are not allowed to be posted anywhere. * The @here tag IS allowed to be used in this channel, @everyone is NOT. This was requested by RenDog himself, knowing how difficult it can be to get your channel up and running. Do not complain when people use @here, you are able to turn it off in the settings. Website-specific Rules 29. All General Rules apply to the Dogcraft website. 30. Do not ‘farm’ DCD by posting on the website. * To encourage forum use, a small amount of DCD is granted for each forum post. You may not abuse this feature in any way, by cutting up messages into multiple, or by purposely pasting large amounts of text in a post. Forum posts are limited to 5000 DCD max per post. 31. No ‘necro-ing’. * Necro-ing is defined as posting replies to threads that have been answered already or died out a long time ago, usually with the purpose of farming DCD. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Server Information